


Después del One Piece

by greecehk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, what I thought could be the end of one piece in 2014
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: No fue una gran sorpresa cuando Monkey D. Luffy se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas. Era una realidad que todo el mundo esperaba. Pero, ¿qué fue de la tripulación años posteriores al descubrimiento del One Piece?
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 20





	Después del One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Historia anteriormente en Facfiction escrita en 2014, por lo que seguramente habrá muchas inexactitudes comparado con cómo ha progresado One Piece hasta el momento. Aún así quise compartirla aquí, con el propósito de tener en esta plataforma todas mis historias y esperando que ustedes pasen un buen rato leyéndola.
> 
> Como bien saben, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo no intento lucrar con ellos, esto es una historia escrita por y para fans.

No fue una gran sorpresa cuando Monkey D. Luffy se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas. Era una realidad que todo el mundo esperaba. Esto provocó que la humanidad cambiara de manera rápida y abrupta. Los piratas débiles desaparecieron y los más fuertes embarcaron en busca de un nuevo sueño. Muy pocos piratas fueron los que en años posteriores intentaron hacerse del título del Rey de los Piratas, atacando a la tripulación en distintas ocaciones. Era tarde cuando se daban cuenta de la razón por la cual los Sombreros de Paja habían sido los piratas que lograron llegar a Raftel. Asimismo, muchos intentaron descubrir por diversos medios cuál había sido el gran tesoro de Rogers, tesoro que había marcado el inicio de la Gran Era de los Piratas. No obstante, para decepción de muchos y pese a distintos esfuerzos, las únicas personas que supieron del contenido del One Piece habían sido la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja.

Tripulación que era en igual medida adorada y temida. 

Roronoa Zoro, el vice-capitán o segundo al mando, conocido también como el mejor espadachín del mundo después de haber logrado vencer a Dracule Mihawk. Nami, la navegante, quien fue la primera y única persona en hacer un mapa del mundo y poder predecir con increíble exactitud el clima a lo largo de Grand Line. Sanji "Pierna Negra", el cocinero, distinguido por su inigualable comida y su aterradora fuerza. Usopp, el tirador, un gran guerrero declarado, por los gigantes más importantes de Elbaf, el guerrero más valiente del mar. Tony Tony Chopper, el médico de la tripulación y doctor renombrado, al ser capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad. Nico Robin, la arqueóloga, quien había revelado lo que pasó durante el siglo vacío de la historia. Franky, el carpintero del gran barco del Rey de los Piratas, barco que fue capaz de llegar a Raftel sin graves daños. Brook, notorio por ser un esqueleto con un increíble talento musical.

Y, finalmente, el capitán Monkey D. Luffy, con una recompensa que superaba la de cualquier pirata, lo cual lo hacía parecer intimidante. Sin embargo, cuando personas iban desesperadas a buscar su ayuda éste nunca se las negó, salvando y protegiendo distintos lugares, alimentando pueblos, atendiendo enfermos y heridos. Los Sombreros de Paja fueron por años amados y respetados por el mundo. 

No obstante, después de veinte años en el cual Luffy y su tripulación gobernaron el mar, se desató una Gran Guerra, en la que el Rey de los Piratas resultó derrotado y capturado, en gran medida por el almirante Coby. Fueron semanas llenas de incertidumbre y duelo para muchos, desencadenando una oleada de indignación cuando se anunció la ejecución del Rey los Piratas.

Llegó el día en el cual se transmitió a lo largo de todos los mares, donde Luffy caminaba con pasos seguros y decididos hacia la plataforma de ejecución. Su característica sonrisa adornaba su rostro, subiendo lentamente las escaleras. A los pies de la plataforma destacaba Monkey D. Garp, quien, sentado en una imponente silla de madera, lloraba en silencio por la pérdida de su amado nieto. Demasiado cansado y débil, debido a su edad, para poder hacer algo. 

Monkey D. Luffy se arrodilló frente a la multitud, frente a las cámaras, frente a millones de televidentes. Y aun así, incluso viendo al Rey de los Piratas de rodillas encarando su muerte, se veía imponente, el hombre con la presencia más grande. Su sonrisa resignada no hacía más que acentuar su aspecto juvenil, a pesar de estar en en sus cuarentas. Todo el mundo tomó una profunda respiración, conteniendo el aire al ver las aterradoras espadas subir por la cabeza de dos marines. 

En una esquina escondida de los ojos de los demás espectadores se encontraba la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja, a punto de desobedecer la última orden de su capitán para detener la decapitación. Sin embargo, Robin con una mirada estoica y críptica les detuvo, como si todo fuera a salir bien. 

“A mi tripulación,“ se escuchó la voz del pirata más poderoso resonar en el lugar, desde lo alto de la plataforma de madera. “Gracias por acompañarme en mi viaje, en esta gran aventura que no hubiera sido lo mismo sin cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por amarme y por convertirse en mi familia. Ah, y una última cosa para los piratas allá afuera. ¡Quién sea que encuentre _nuestro_ One Piece, se convertirá en el siguiente Rey o Reina Pirata!“ dicho esto con su inquebrantable sonrisa, los dos verdugos prosiguieron a acercar las enormes espadas a su cuello. 

Todo cambió en menos de dos segundos, en los cuales una voz alejada del lugar gritó la palabra _¡Shambles!_. Y lo siguiente que sucedió ante la mirada atónita del resto del mundo fue el ver cómo el Rey de los Piratas desaparecía.

* * *

_Cinco años después_

Las olas pegaban suaves contra el exterior del submarino y el cielo se tornaba de tonalidades anaranjadas cuando Luffy escuchó la puerta de la cubierta abrirse. 

“Te levantaste temprano“ murmuró Law, abrazándolo por la cintura y posando un suave beso en su nuca. Luffy suspiró, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho desnudo de Law. 

“Estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea de volver a verlos como para seguir en cama. Además, hace semanas no salíamos a la superficie. Extrañaba ver el amanecer“ respondió, acariciando con una de sus manos la barandilla del submarino con calma. En la otra agarraba su sombrero de paja, queriendo sentir la salada brisa chocar contra su cabello. Law tras de él tarareó. 

“Lo sé. También extraño los amaneceres de nuestra isla.“

Luffy hizo un sonido de afirmación y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los primeros rayos del sol sobre su piel. Sintió cuando las manos tatuadas se metieron bajo su camisa blanca para poder recorrer su abdomen con tranquilas caricias, recorriendo las cicatrices que lo adornaban. 

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Law bostezar. Colocó de nuevo el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, girándose en el abrazo de Law para poder quedar frente a él. Los ojos grises aún estaban nublados por despertar tan temprano, las ojeras haciéndose más pronunciadas. Luffy no pudo evitar sentir la ola de cariño que le recorrió, acercando sus labios a los del otro. Law correspondió inmediatamente el perezoso beso, pasando las manos por la espalda de Luffy. 

“Te ves tan bonito con mi camisa.“ Ante eso Luffy soltó una risa tímida. 

“¿Esa es tu excusa para haber salido solo con bóxers a la cubierta, Torao?“ inquirió divertido. Law se encogió de hombros antes de regalarle una pequeña sonrisa. Era la sonrisa favorita de Luffy, porque era la que le _pertenecía_ a Luffy. Esa pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño y adoración que le dedicaba Law todas las mañanas entre las sábanas. 

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, solo disfrutando de ese momento que tenían juntos bajo el sol, con las olas como sus únicos testigos. 

“¿Crees-?“ Law se interrumpió, alejándose lentamente de Luffy, tomándolo de las manos. Su rostro mostrándose compungido. “¿Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme, Luffy?“ 

El menor no respondió por unos pocos minutos, viendo con atención a Law frente a él, quien se encontraba con los ojos pegados en el suelo. 

Luffy sabía a qué se refería. Pero, ¿cómo podía perdonarle a Law el haberlo sacado de su ejecución? Estaba _listo_ , había hecho paz con la idea de morir de esa manera, siendo derrotado en una brutal batalla por Coby. Además, había sabido que su tiempo se estaba acabando, recordaba cuando en la guerra de Marineford dio algunos años de su vida a cambio de más fuerza que le permitiría la posibilidad de salvar a su Ace. Y esos años se le estaban acabando ahora. Luffy habría muerto ya hace unos pocos meses de no ser porque Law le obligó a contarle que le pasaba dándose cuenta de su débil condición, y como el gran doctor que era, y con mucho esfuerzo, pudo encontrar un tratamiento que le ayudaría a contrarrestar los efectos e instauraría su vida para que siguiera un ritmo más natural. Aún así, él había estado listo para irse ese día de la ejecución. Yéndose como lo había hecho Roger hace años. Yéndose con gloria y valentía. Con reconocimiento de quién había sido y todo lo que había logrado él y su tripulación. Pero al final se le había arrebatado esa opción.

“No lo sé“ contestó honestamente. Escuchó el suspiro herido de Law, antes de que éste apoyara la frente sobre su hombro. Luffy acarició el pelo del moreno, posando un beso sobre su cabeza. “No lo sé. Pero eso no significa que te ame menos.“

Law asintió contra su hombro. 

Más tarde, cuando se encontraban comiendo en la cubierta, Law extendió un mapa al lado de su plato de arroz, revisando una ruta marcada con una mano.

“Si todo sale según a lo planeado y sin percances llegaremos mañana a primera hora.“ Estas simples palabras hicieron que los ojos de Luffy se iluminarán.

“¡Genial! Los he extrañado tanto. Verlos de vez en cuando y platicar con ellos por cartas no es ni de cerca suficiente“ se quejaba dramáticamente, antes de meter un trozo de carne a su boca. Law únicamente le regaló una sonrisa indulgente. 

Pero es que era la verdad. Desde la (casi) ejecución de hace cinco años, Luffy solo había podido ver a su tripulación _tres veces_. Y a pesar de que estaba al tanto de sus vidas gracias a las cartas que le escribían cada uno o dos meses, aún así no era lo mismo que verlos, reír con ellos o abrazarlos. Quería volver a ser una parte importante en sus vidas y de su felicidad. Quería comer en el restaurante de Sanji en el All Blue y verlo pelear -lo que siempre había supuesto era su modo de coquetear- con Zoro, oír las historias que Usopp le contaba a Kaya, aceptar los cuidados de Chopper, notar los sonrojos de Nami cuando Vivi hacía algo romántico por ella, escuchar la música de Brook, ver como después de un día ajetreado Franky se sentaba a los pies de Robin para que esta acariciara su cabello y le leyera en voz alta. Quería comer y brindar con ellos, jugar con los mellizos de Franky y Robin, conocer y cargar a la hija de Zoro y Sanji, acariciar la barriga del primer embarazo de Kaya. Quería ver los cambios que sufrían cada día y atesorar cada uno de ellos. Quería sentarse, con una mano sobre la de Law, y escuchar las voces y risas de todos.

Sonrió, emoción oprimiéndole el pecho.

No podía esperar a verlos.

* * *

Law y él llegaron cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Habían tardado unas pocas horas más de lo planeado, lo que, como era de esperarse, estresó a Law, como siempre que las cosas nos saleían como él las tenía pensadas. Pero Luffy sólo lo besó hasta que dejó de preocuparse y sintió la sonrisa del mayor contra sus labios. 

Desde que se planeó, después del día de la ejecución, dónde se reuniría la tripulación para verse, se habían decidido que la mejor opción era la isla en la que se encontraba la tumba de Ace, ya que como esa isla había sido reclamada y protegida desde hace años por Shanks no había marines ni piratas que se atrevieran a acercarse. Además, la isla tenía un clima muy cómodo, y se respiraba un aire limpio que generaba tranquilidad. A pesar de ser no ser demasiado grande, tenía una gran variedad de plantas, animales y árboles que se extendían a lo largo de varios kilómetros de la isla. Luffy cerró los ojos un segundo, disfrutando de la sensación de tierra firme bajo las plantas de sus pies descalzos. 

Law se quedó atrás, encargándoselas de ocultar el submarino, mientras Luffy se adelantaba, no pudiendo esperar un segundo más para poder ver a su tripulación.

Luffy recordaba el camino de corazón, pasando por varios árboles y prados hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada. Con cuidado caminó sobre algunas piedras, quedando a unos pasos de la cascada. Tomando una profunda respiración la atravesó corriendo, sintiendo el pinchazo provocado por su fruta del diablo al verse envuelto en tal cantidad de agua. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos lo único que pudo pensar fue _al fin_. 

En menos de un parpadeo sintió ocho pares de brazos rodearle. 

* * *

El interior de la cueva cruzando la cascada había sido acondicionada por Franky desde la primera vez que se había reunido ahí para una mayor comodidad de todos. No obstante, cada vez que llegaba Franky hacía nuevas mejoras, a pesar de que sólo fueran a estar dos días ahí. Viendo rápidamente a su alrededor notó la pequeña cocina para Sanji, al lado una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que todos estuvieran cómodos. Junto a esta había una zona de juegos para niños, la cual por ahora era usada en su mayoría por los mellizos, Tom y Olivia, y en por Chopper. A la entrada de la cueva destacaban taburetes, sillas y bancos acomodados alrededor de una mesa de centro, generando un ambiente cálido. Y al fondo de la cueva habían cortinas hechas con hojas de palmera, las cuales separaban las _habitaciones_ , las cuales básicamente consistían en camas de madera con mantas acolchonadas que solía traer Robin. La nueva adición en las habitaciones fue la cuna al lado de la cama donde tendían a dormir Zoro y Sanji, ya que esta era la primera vez que traían a Anne, a quien habían adoptado hace tan solo unos meses.

Mientras Law saludaba a todos, Luffy se acercó a Zoro, quien había terminado de cambiarle el pañal a Anne en la habitación. Escuchó la suave risa de la bebé, la cual ahora estaba en los enormes brazos de Zoro, lo que la hacía ver más pequeña. Observándola con detenimiento notó su enorme sonrisa y varias pecas adornando sus mejillas. Usaba un moño que resaltaba en su oscuro cabello rizado y vestía un mameluco blanco bajo de un suéter verde.

Zoro fue el primero en romper el silencio al verlo entrar a la habitación. “Mira, Anne. Él es tu tío Luffy.“ Anne como respuesta comenzó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles, moviendo sus manitas hacia Luffy. “Acaba de cumplir un año“ dijo Zoro enternecido. Luffy nunca lo había visto así, pero ahora no podía evitar pensar que a Zoro y Sanji les quedaba bien ser papás. “¿Quieres cargarla?“

Luffy lo miró con una sonrisa sorprendida. “¿Puedo?“ 

“Claro, Luffy“ respondió, pasándole a la bebé, quien automáticamente agarró en sus pequeños puños la camisa de Luffy. Siempre se había sentido nervioso cargando bebés. Recordaba lo pequeños y delicados que se habían sentido en sus brazos los mellizos -habían tenido dos años cuando fue la pelea en la cual Coby había derrotado a Luffy. Vivi había estado cuidándolos en su reino mientras se desencadenaba la guerra-. Pero ahora veía a Anne, quien sólo le sonreía y movía sus manitas de un lado a otro, no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era en conocerla, en conocer la faceta de Zoro y Sanji como papás, algo que antes no se hubiera imaginado. 

“Hey, Anne“ susurró, mirando cómo ésta volvía a balbucear.

“¿Sabes por qué le pusimos el nombre de Anne, Luffy?“ preguntó Sanji, apareciendo en la entrada de la habitación, brazos cruzados y postura relajada.

“Sanji“ reclamó Zoro, mejillas enrojeciendo ligeramente.

El rubio lo ignoró, continuando. “Zoro lo eligió, porque recordaba cuando le contaste hace tiempo que ese hubiera sido el nombre de Ace si hubiera sido niña, lo cual me pareció adorable. No le pude decir que no al nombre después de eso. Es inevitable no querer honrar al hombre que salvó la vida de nuestro capitán cuando ninguno de nosotros pudimos hacerlo.“

Luffy alzó la vista, mirando a ambos asombrado. “¿Qu-? Ace- ¿En serio?“ 

Zoro se rascó la nuca antes de asentir, su sonrojó haciéndose más prominente. Luffy se había quedado sin palabras. Emoción atorándose en su garganta. Miró de nuevo a la bebé, quien jugaba con el cordón que sostenía su sombrero de paja a su cuello. Un distintivo brillo destellando en sus ojos azules. Su voz sonó ligeramente quebrada cuando habló, pensando, no por primera vez, en cuanto le hubiera gustado haber tenido a Ace más tiempo en su vida. 

Su voz se quebró cuando confesó, “Le queda perfecto.“

* * *

Observó por sobre de su tarro de cerveza a su tripulación. 

Todos se veían diferentes en comparación a la primera vez que había conocido a cada uno de ellos -excepto por Chopper y Brook, que realmente no creía que pudieran cambiar mucho-. Sentado directamente frente a él, Zoro se veía más grande -en edad y en músculos-, su cabello ligeramente más largo era del mismo tono de verde, ahora peinado descuidadamente hacia atrás. Tenía nuevas cicatrices que adornaban su piel, la más notoria era la que cruzaba diagonalmente parte de su frente y su ceja derecha, acabando en su mandíbula. Su ropa de tonos verdes y negros aún era muy parecida a la que solía llevar, de la cual colgaban sus tres katanas. A su lado Sanji tenía un cigarrillo en los labios, no obstante este permanecía apagado, lo cual Luffy sabía era por la salud de la bebé, ya que recordaba a Zoro burlarse en una carta de hace unos meses lo difícil que estaba siendo para el cocinero dejar de fumar. Un mechón de cabello rubio cubría su ojo derecho y usaba un traje elegante, su cabello peinado descuidadamente con una liga. Sus dedos retiraron el cigarro de sus labios para poder tomar de su bebida, lo cual hizo destellar la sortija plateada que adornaba su dedo anular, idéntica a la que adornaba el de Zoro también.

Luffy se sentía afortunado de al menos no haberse perdido de las bodas de su tripulación, las cuales ocurrieron antes de su captura. Los primeros casarse fueron Zoro y Sanji, pidiéndole a Luffy que lo hiciera justo el día que encontraron el One Piece. Unos años después fue el turno de Franky y Robin, casi a la par de Usopp y Kaya. Ahora seguía el turno de Nami y Vivi, quienes se habían comprometido hace unos meses. Luffy esperaba poder ser participe de la boda, a pesar de las dificultades que conllevaría si quiera presentarse. 

Miró a Nami, quien estaba sentada hablando con Robin frente a ella. Ambas se notaban más adultas, en apariencia y personalidad. Robin había peinado su largo cabello en un moño, mientras que Nami llevaba su pelo naranja muy corto, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro, su mano acariciando sobre la mesa la de Vivi, quien hablaba con los demás portando la misma expresión dulce y llena de cariño que Luffy nunca podría olvidar. Franky, Chopper y los mellizos escuchaban atentos una de las historias de Usopp, Kaya su lado, con su mismo aspecto delicado que Luffy recordaba, soltaba una risa suave de vez en cuando, su mano posada sobre su barriga de cinco meses. Usopp se veía más musculoso y, aunque su afro continuara casi igual, su barba había crecido, dándole un aspecto más bravo. Franky seguía siendo Franky, a pesar de que más piezas robóticas sobre su cuerpo tapaban ahora casi por completo lo que quedaba de su anatomía humana, la cara siendo una de las pocas partes donde aún resaltaba su piel.

Brook hablaba de algo de historia con Law, este último había posado una mano sobre su muslo bajo la mesa, acariciándolo en círculos con su pulgar. 

“Es bueno verlo feliz, capitán“ dijo Robin a su lado, una sonrisa dulce adornando sus labios. Luffy soltó una de sus características risas, realizando que era verdad, estaba _tan_ feliz en ese momento que su corazón podría explotar de lo mucho que amaba a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa con él.

“¡Gracias Robin! He estado bien. Torao me cuida mucho.“ Ante eso sintió la mano de Law apretar suavemente su muslo. 

“Me alegra.“

“Pero mira a Chopper, ¡siendo reconocido como el mejor doctor del mundo!“ gritaba emocionado Luffy, estirando sus brazos para abrazar con fuerza el pequeño reno.

“¡No creas que alagarme me hace feliz, cabrón!“ exclamó éste con las mejillas rojas y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Sanji se levantó de su asiento para traer más bebidas y postres a la mesa, al lado de él en una silla alta Anne inmediatamente comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus manos en su dirección, como queriendo alcanzar a Sanji, quien la tomó en sus brazos para ponerla contra su hombro. Al llegar a la cocina y comenzar a acomodar las cosas, con la mano que no sostenía a la bebé, dijo, “Necesitamos más agua.“

“No hay problema. El río está cerca de aquí“ respondió Usopp. 

“Yo voy“ se ofreció Zoro, ganándose una mirada condescendiente de todos. Sanji lo miró incrédulo.

“¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos pasarnos la noche buscándote después de que te pierdas!“

“¿Qué estás insinuando?“ Las entretenidas risas de Anne resonaron en la cueva, por lo visto acostumbrada a la manera en la que se comunicaban sus padres.

“¡Es obvio que te perderás Zoro! ¡Te pierdes incluso caminando en línea recta!“ 

“¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca me pierdo!“

“Zoro sólo se pierde en la mirada de Sanji.“ Nadie pudo negar cuanto Usopp se merecía los golpes que se ganó por eso.

Ya entrada la noche todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, bastante cansados por el viaje y las emociones por las que habían pasado a lo largo del día por al fin reunirse otra vez. En cuanto Luffy pegó su cabeza en la almohada y sintió el brazo de Law alrededor de él cayó dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, como ya era tradición, todos se prepararon para ir a presentar respeto frente a la tumba de Portgas D. Ace. El viaje de ida y vuelta fue callado, exceptuando los comentarios de los mellizos acerca de que les contaran más de su tío Ace, acompañado por los balbuceos de Anne. Al entrar a la cueva Luffy sintió un par de manos jalar su camisa.

“Tío Luffy“ llamó Tom. “¿Es cierto que eres el pirata más fuerte?“

Olive a su lado frunció el ceño. “¡No hagas esas preguntas, Tom! Por supuesto que lo es. Tío Luffy es el pirata más _súper_ de todos, si mamá y papá lo dicen es verdad.“

Luffy rió, viendo a los dos infantes frente a él, ambos con el mismo pelo azul, rasgos muy parecidos a los de Robin. No pudo evitar el cariño que le llenó al ver cuánto habían crecido. “Bueno, Liv tiene razón. ¡Claro que soy el más fuerte! Nunca hay que poner en duda eso.“ 

“Muy humilde, Luffy“ dijo divertido Law apareciendo a su lado, ganándose un puchero del Rey Pirata. 

“¡A comer, todos!“ gritó Sanji. Luffy fue el primero en sentarse en la mesa.

Escuchó a Nami hablar acerca del libro que estaba escribiendo acerca de navegación y todo lo que había aprendido de las diversas islas que existían, Vivi mirándola en todo momento con una mirada orgullosa y afectuosa. Brook comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía que se le había ocurrido mientras Nami hablaba, canción que le hizo ganarse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando la palabra _pantis_ fue mencionada en múltiples ocaciones. Chopper lloró que Brook necesitaba un doctor para atender una posible contusión, lo que el esqueleto negó con uno de sus malos chistes acerca de que ya estaba muerto. Robin soltó una de sus pequeñas risas la cual tapó con su mano, Franky la miró hechizado. Sanji atendió a las chicas con una sonrisa exagerada que nunca fallaba en hacer reír a Kaya, mientras Zoro alimentaba con papilla a Anne. Las risas de los mellizos y el _Nami es aterradora_ de Usopp resonó en el lugar. Law hablaba de su odio por el pan con Vivi y Luffy consideró con pesar en que a la mañana siguiente tendrían que partir todos a sus hogares. Si se quedaban más tiempo en esa isla podían arriesgarse a que la Marina encontrara a todos los Sombreros de Paja junto al fugitivo Rey Pirata y Luffy nunca podría permitir eso. 

Mirando a todos sintió su pecho llenarse de amor y agradecimiento por poder ser lo suficientemente afortunado de ver a su familia crecer y amarse a lo largo de los años como si nada hubiera cambiado. 

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Law se acostó junto a él y ambos estuvieron entre las mantas de la cama, Luffy se acercó lo más que pudo a Law, abrazándolo por la cintura. El otro acomodó su brazo tatuado encima de los hombros de Luffy, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

“Torao.“

“¿Si?“

“Gracias“ susurró. Law bajó la mirada con un gesto confundido, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. “Gracias por salvarme el día de mi ejecución“ aclaró, su voz rompiéndose en la última palabra.

“¿Qué? Luffy, ¿por qué-?“ se interrumpió, sin saber como continuar. 

“Por todo esto. Por posibilitar que viera a mi tripulación convertirse en increíbles adultos. Por ver a sus hijos crecer y ser parte de sus vidas, que me reconozcan como su familia. Poder seguir abrazando a todos y verlos vivir. Esto lo vale. Esto vale mi deseo egoísta de haber querido seguir los pasos de Roger y haber muerto como él lo hizo“ dijo todo de manera apresurada, sus palabras saliendo entrelazadas con la emoción que le hacía querer llorar. “Soy muy feliz. Por eso, gracias, Torao.“

Ambos fingieron no notar los ojos húmedos de Law mientras este se acercaba a él para darle un lento beso. _Te amo_ , decían entre respiraciones profundas y entrecortadas, abrazándose con fuerza. Y esto, pensó Luffy. Momentos como éste con Law también lo valía.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, sin poderlo aplazar más, llegó el momento en el que todos debían de partir. Como era costumbre, todos se abrazaron, prometiéndose que volverían a verse lo más pronto que les fuera posible. Que se cuidarían y si uno de ellos llegaba a necesitar ayuda, que no tardaran en avisar a los demás. 

Cuando el sol adornaba lo alto del cielo, Luffy y Law se preparaban para partir. Además de ellos, los últimos en la isla eran Zoro y Sanji, ya que el espadachín, sin que nadie supiera cómo, se había perdido en el camino de la cueva a la playa. 

En el momento de la despedida Luffy les abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo los brazos de los otros regresar el gesto con cariño.

“Hasta luego, capitán." se despidió Zoro al separarse de él con un gesto afligido, sentimiento con el que Luffy empatizaba.

Notó a Anne, a quien Sanji tenía cargando, estirar los brazos hacia él y comenzar a balbucear. Sonrió cuando Sanji la colocó en su pecho. Jugó un momento con Anne, mostrándole muecas que la hacían reír, mientras Sanji se acercaba a Law para despedirse de él.

"Cociné la carne favorita de Luffy. Por favor, haz que la comida le dure a este idiota."

"Lo intentaré“ respondió Law divertido, familiar con el hambre voraz de su pareja. Sanji soltó un suspiro resignado, una pequeña sonrisa indulgente apareciendo en su rostro.

Sanji iba a recoger a Anne de los brazos de Luffy cuando ésta intentó alcanzar el sombrero de paja, una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro y el mismo brillo que antes había llamado la atención de Luffy volvía a aparecer.

Luffy sólo comenzó a reír divertido, mirando esas pequeñas manos estirarse. Después de verla detenidamente unos segundos, suspiró con alivio.

"Roronoa D. Anne, parece que ahora es tu turno" dijo, provocando que miradas confundidas se fijaran en él.

De un momento a otro, todos quedaron atónitos al ver como Luffy se quitaba su sombrero y lo ponía en la cabeza de Anne, el cual le tapó casi toda la cara, provocando una carcajada de la bebé.

"¿Luffy?"

"Cuídalo, no importa si te vuelves pirata, marine o lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que causarás un impacto positivo que transformará el mundo.“ Y Luffy estaba seguro. Roger había visto el potencial en Shanks, y Shanks en él. Era momento de pasar esa voluntad. Sintió un peso desaparecer de sus hombros, mirando las manos de Anne tocar el sombrero y, sin quitárselo, lo levantó un poco para destapar sus ojos y poder seguir viendo a Luffy.

Quiso llorar al sentir la paz y quietud que llenó su cuerpo. 

Cuando Sanji recibió a la bebé una mirada incrédula adornaba en su rostro, a su lado Zoro se mostraba ecuánime, como si estuviera pensando en lo que la acción de Luffy significaba.

"¿Estás seguro, Luffy?" quiso verificar Sanji. Luffy asintió con certeza y notó nuevamente ese brillo en los ojos azules de Anne, uno que había visto a lo largo de los años en su reflejo.

_"¡Yo soy Mokey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!"_

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> "El final es el inicio de una nueva historia."
> 
> Aclaración: Esto lo escribí antes de que se revelara que Sanji era parte de la familia Vinsmoke, por eso Anne sólo lleva el apellido de Zoro y la voluntad D. Sé que muchas cosas no son fieles a lo que va de la historia original. Esto es con meros fines de entretenimiento y lo que llegué a pensar en 2014 que podía ser un final para One Piece.


End file.
